


From the eyes of a Watcher

by Cougar38



Series: What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Cast of V3 are Remnants of Despair, F/F, Gen, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa) (Mentioned), Mastermind Chabashira Tenko, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Suicidal Thoughts, it's very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: Uploading data…… file watcher.zip has successfully been uploaded to the system.Open watcher.zip?> NO | YESNO | > YESwatcher.zip has been opened...Beginning loadingFile Loaded! Proceeding to start the programme.01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111. . .When Tenko opened her eyes again, she found herself in a white room. Alone. And apparently with a bullet hole in her head (how was she even alive?).
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Nanami Chiaki, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind (Hinted)
Series: What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020231
Kudos: 3





	From the eyes of a Watcher

The last thing Tenko remembered before everything went blank was looking up at that bitch of an Enoshima girl before getting shot in the head. Wait… what happened to the rest of her class? What happened to Himiko? Now, Tenko was extremely worried about what happened to her.

“Ah I see, you are already here,” A voice called out from behind her. Not knowing who the owner of the voice was, Tenko did the next best thing; she flipped the person behind her… only for her arm to go straight through said person.

“Who are you? And why did you bring me here?” She snapped at the person.

“Calm down Tenko, and before you ask, I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope.” He introduced himself. The ultimate what now? Since when was Hope ever a talent? ...How did he even know her name… wait… she was talking to a  **male** .

“How do you know my name, Menace.” she spat.

“Ah about that. Right now you are in a programme called the Neo-World Programme, it is meant to rehabilitate those under the effects of despair.” Makoto calmly explained.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you know my name!”

“I’m getting to that. You do indeed remember what happened with Enoshima right?” Tenko nodded. “Well because of that, your classmates fell into despair and became part of the group called the Ultimate Despair, now known as the Remnants of Despair.”

“So… everyone got infected with Despair? Is that why you are called the Ultimate Hope? Because you saved them from despair?” Tenko asked.

“I wish that was the case but we have to use the Neo-World Programme to erase their memories of being Ultimate Despairs in order to completely eradicate their Despair. I have only been given the title of Ultimate Hope because I defeated their leader, Junko Enoshima,”

“Then...what happened to me?” Tenko asked, cocking her head to one side.

“You are technically dead but we managed to upload a similar version of you into the Neo-World Programme made by your friends’ memories.”

“So is that why I have a bullet hole in my head?” She asked, pointing to the hole in her head.

“Oh dear, we might need to fix that issue. Don’t worry, when you meet your friends again that won’t be there.”

“Meet my friends…? As in, I can see Himiko again?” Suddenly, Tenko was way more excited and interested in what the brunette had to say.

“Well, yes and no. You won’t be able to meet them physically since you are dead in real life but in the programme, you will be able to interact with them,” The fact that she was actually dead kind of saddened her but at least she could see Himiko and the rest one last time.

Kind of.

As the programme started up again, Tenko was excited (also the bullet hole was gone thank goodness). She could finally see everyone again; Angie, Tsumugi and most importantly Himiko. . .

Everything turned black and red around her. A glowing red eye staring back at her. Tenko didn’t know what was happening but she knew it definitely was NOT a good thing.

“Hello, my dear mastermind~” Feeling someone feel over her body, Tenko attempted to break free, only to be gripped tightly in someone’s arms. Her eyes widened upon seeing who it was.

“Didn’t expect to see you out of all the people here. Heh, thought your pathetic classmates would have chosen someone else,” Junko taunted her, trailing one finger across her neck.

“What do you want with me? Why are you here? Makoto said he killed you!” Tenko protested.

“Oh, I’m just a virus…” Tenko had a bad feeling about what the despair was going to say, “a virus that’ll corrupt  **you** and the programme’s data and force you and your pathetic little classmates to kill each other.”

“Oh and don’t think you can try to prevent it, because I’m making you the mastermind of the killing game; and you can’t do anything. The virus will make sure you continue the game, whether you like it or not,” As if she knew what the Aikido Master was thinking, the blonde calmly answered.

“Have fun watching your friends succumb to despair again~”

And there Tenko was, watching Kaede slowly being hung to death after her failed attempt to save everyone. She wanted to just run forward and let herself get killed by the monokuma audience and stop Kaede’s suffering but Tenko couldn’t - she could just feel Junko’d presence behind her, reminding her of her true role in the killing game.

Yet… there was a small part of her that was going insane from the pleasure of watching a classmate slowly die; a part of her she really wished never existed but came to be thanks to the virus.

There she was, watching Kirumi climb the thorn rope, knowing that she’d eventually fall to her death as there was no escaping from the game (it was a virtual one thankfully). The pain poor Kirumi was feeling, Tenko wanted to go through that, she just wanted to end their suffering, let herself take all their pain in exchange. 

But it wasn’t possible. Fuck the virus and what is caused her to become - a sadistic monster whose focus is on creating despair for her classmates; the exact opposite of her intended purpose

Seeing Angie’s body was terrible. Tenko knew she could have stopped it but she was in no power to do it. The virus was too strong for her to stop. She and the other girls of the student council had already promised to get out of there alive; Tenko had already broken that promise by not saving Angie.

She knew Korekiyo was going to kill her, the ritual was too suspicious, and she wanted that. But she couldn’t die, the virus would just take over her body and stop her from proceeding with what she wanted to do. And now she was in the cage, sickle dangling centimetres from her exposed neck. She rolled to the side as the plank was sent flying upwards, into her death as what everyone would believe; rolling back, she took out a blood packet (how did she even get it?) and poured it over her neck, shirt and a bit on the sickle and cloth; making it seem like the sickle had actually pierced her neck when it hadn’t. Then all “she” would have to do would be to wait for the trial to start and everything was set.

Kiyo’s execution was bizarre, from being spun round and round to being boiled alive to being exorcised by his sister who he… Tenko wasn’t going to go deep into those details because she knew the real Shinguji wasn’t like that.

Another four people fell. Miu and Gonta to Kokichi’s manipulation and Gonta’s naivety. Seeing Gonta, the one who’d always been too ready to help and listen to others, get stung and then impaled and burned alive was terrible. No one deserved any of their fates.

Then it was Kaito and Kokichi, who had pulled off one of the most extraordinary trials ever. Tenko had high hopes for a moment that no one (including herself but she wasn’t even interested in trying to find out who did it or who died) could solve it but sadly Shuichi was able to solve the case as Kaito revealed himself to be the one in the exisal.

But she had to say Kokichi’s plan was amazing, especially with the whole victim swap along with the unidentifiable cause of death. But she felt that the hydraulic press was highly overkill (and she didn’t want to know how that must have felt for the poor leader). And the best part was Kaito’s illness killing him instead of the execution. Tenko mentally swore at the virus in her, hopes now raised that she could break free.

And that’s how she ended up where she currently was, watching the sixth and final trial as Shuichi attempted to re-solve the correct case for Rantaro. (She absolutely despised the virus for doing that. Couldn’t they have done something else instead of trying to frame Tsumugi instead?) And everyone was prepared to vote Tsumugi.

That was not going to happen. She was not going to let the remaining five die because the virus decided to make the trial unfair against all of them.

But the virus seemed to have different plans.

Tenko didn’t know whether it was the Future Foundation’s meddling or just the virus screwing with everyone but when Himiko was given the choice to shoot Tenko, the Aikido Master was more than ready to die; the killing game was going to end, the others could finally live in peace.

The side of her that appeared when she was talking to Himiko without her hood. Tenko knew very well that it was the virus in her; twisting her personality more and more. Would that have been what happened to her if she didn’t die in the execution instead?

And then the bullet shot her straight through her shoulder. Not her head, but her shoulder. 

Then she felt something she hadn’t felt in ages. Freedom.

It was as if the virus had been removed from her body, and now she was finally free to save her friends and end the killing game once and for all.

_ watcher.zip  _ _ has been given permission to edit the programme. _

_ ENTER EDIT MODE? _

_ > NO | YES _

_ NO | > YES _

_ Admin: Edit Mode has been activated! _

“I can’t bear to kill you Tenko…” She heard Himiko sob. She made Himiko cry- No. The virus made Himiko cry. 

Knowing that the others were still trapped in the glass cages that her virus made, Tenko closed her eyes, and let the cages disappear with her editing permission. But there was no time for happy reunions (WITHOUT the interruption of a virus), the Future Foundation was in the system and already taking out the rest of Tenko’s classmates one by one; she had to get the remaining five out immediately.

“B-but…” Tsumugi’s voice called out to her as she changed the surroundings to the exit of the school, the only other way out of the programme according to the files in the programme.

She remembered Himiko slamming on her chest, begging for her not to leave; Tenko wanted to follow her but she couldn’t, she was bound to the programme and was fated to disappear along with it (although she kind of wished she was given the ability to change her outfit. Whatever outfit the virus had given her was not to her liking at all).

The kiss took her by surprise but Tenko quickly recovered from the shock, making the kiss as memorable for the mage as possible; knowing full well that they would never be able to do this again.

Then she returned to the Academy one final time as the world around her disappeared.

_ The programme has been shut down. _

_ Extract Files? _

_ > NO | YES _

_ NO | > YES _

_ Multiple files have been extracted. _

_ Saving files into USB. . . _

_ Save complete! _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Install  _ _ WatcherBots.zip  _ _ into the programme? _

_ > NO | YES _

_ NO | > YES _

Tenko was somehow alive… or maybe she was in the afterlife…

“Hey, aren’t you one of the kids from the 79th Class?” A voice called out to her. Turning her head, she realised it was Chiaki Nanami from the 77th class. What was she doing here? Did she… Did she also die due to Enoshima?

“Yeah, and you’re Nanami-senpai from 77 right?” The gamer nodded in reply before asking,

“Did Junko kill you?”

“Yes.”

“Hm, didn’t expect to see another person here. I thought I was the only one who died but I guess Junko decided to target your class too,” Chiaki mumbled.

“But… where are we? The last time I remember, I was in the Neo-World Programmer for my class,” Tenko asked.

“I don’t know too, me and Hinata-kun shut down the programme which I think deleted me from it. I’m guessing your class fell to despair at your death so they were put into the system again,” Tenko nodded in reply.

“Hello Chiaki, Chabashira-san,” This time around, it was a different voice that called out to them; and no, it wasn’t Junko.

“Ms Yukizome! Where are we?” Chiaki seemed to recognise the voice. Was she her homeroom teacher or something?

“Well, the Future Foundation managed to salvage both of your files from the Neo-World Programme so we decided to install you two into your classmates’ chatting system so you can talk to them again.” The teacher explained as a hologram of her face appeared.

“And, to add on to that. We are currently working on allowing you guys to appear from one of their phones at a time so they can still see you ‘physically’ “ 

“Sonia”

“Himiko”

Both girls stared at each other before giggling.

“Looks like both of us have someone we want to meet huh?”

“Yeah… I can’t wait any longer, we get to see our classmates again,”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a small bonus part from Tenko's POV on what happened in the Neo-World Programme (and her suffering under the virus' control)


End file.
